Veronica Martinez
Veronica Martinez was a recurring character who appears in a total of seven episodes in the first season of the TNT series Dallas. The part of Veronica is played in the episodes by Leonor Varela. About Veronica Veronica was an old Las Vegas girlfriend of John Ross Ewing III. She used the name Marta Del Sol as alias. She was part of the conspiracy set up by John Ross to take over Southfork. Veronica posed as Marta Del Sol, the head of a fake land conservancy Bobby Ewing wanted to sell to. She promised to keep Southfork land safe from drilling. When she found out John Ross only had eyes for Elena, she double crossed him by making the deed out to J.R. Ewing, his father. Marta continued to stalk John Ross. Eventually, she was killed by thugs working for the Venezuelans she and John Ross were dealing with. Storylines Marta helps J.R. with a plan to reclaim control of Southfork and is introduced to his son John Ross. They begin to plot to remove J.R. from the deal. John Ross is upset that his relationship with Elena Ramos (Jordana Brewster) has ended and he goes back to Marta's hotel room for sex. She drugs him and records their sex session. She manages to convince Bobby to sell the ranch to her. J.R. goes to visit the Del Sol family who claim to be unaware of Marta's plans. He is introduced to the real Marta Del Sol and realizes he has been doing business with a fraud. Marta is revealed to be named "Veronica Martinez", but she carries on posing under her new identity. He warns Marta to never scam him again and lets her in on the new deal with Vicente Cano (Carlos Bernard). J.R. and Marta cut John Ross out of the new deal. J.R. discovers that Marta has a history of stalking men. Marta arranges a series of dates with John Ross but he does not turn up and spends time with Elena. Marta becomes angry and hands him the recording of them having sex. Marta begins to follow John Ross and Elena. She breaks into Elena's home and sticks a knife through a picture of John Ross and Elena kissing. John Ross asks Vicente for more time to meet an oil shipment deadline. In exchange he tells him that Marta has been stealing money from the deal and stalking him. He requests that Vincente attempt to get her to leave town. Marta follows Elena and steals her mobile phone. She calls John Ross and pretends that she has kidnapped Elena and in exchange for her freedom he has to meet with her. She bemoans John Ross for getting Vincente to go after her. She reveals that she has money and would like to leave with John Ross. He rebuffs her advances and during a fracas she scratches John Ross' neck. As he leaves two of Vincente's henchmen arrive and throw Marta off her balcony. As John Ross was seen leaving her room beforehand, he is charged with murder. Category:Deceased characters Category:Second Series Characters